Time Breaker
Time breakers are a group of time travelers who endanger all of existence to simply unseal the demon realm. A group of magicians, scientists, and other ne'erdowells, the time breakers are the primary enemy of time patrol, and criminals with a bounty placed on their heads by the supreme kai of time. Only negative karma characters may align themselves with the time breakers. To destroy time (level 21): You are granted a time breaker emblem. When an iconic character is on the field, you gain a + 2 path bonus to your defenses against them. History Buff (level 25): You gain a +4 path bonus to intelligence in order to identify important historical people and events Mystic Science (level 29): Time breakers are not only mystic magicians, but intelligent scientists. Once per day you may spend an action point to activate one of the following abilities. ''-Science vanish: For the next tier+2 rounds you are considered invisible and your power level can not be sensed. Any action that would affect another creature causes this power to end immediately.'' ''-Tenma Defense: You spend the entirety of your next turn as an interrupt to negate all damage a daily or lower level attack would deal to you. This does not work against ultimates.'' ''-Mystic Rewind: This ability consumes your entire turn to regain hit points as if you had spent two healing surges. Any negative conditions that had been applied to you within the past tier rounds end immediately.'' Time Breaker powers Level 21 At-will Phantom Fist A high speed strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your speed is higher than the opponents, half the damage is dealt to their armor. Miss: You move half your speed away from the enemy, this counts as a teleport and does not provoke. Mystic Shot A mystical shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. Miss: The opponent Takes damage equal to your intelligence Level 21 Encounter powers Dark Kamehameha You bring your arms beside you, gathering a black energy in your hands before firing it straight forward. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Standard Action Beam 10 Target: All creatures in beam Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage. Miss: Half damage. Special: This ability replaces Super Kamehameha if you know it. When replaced in this way you always have the bonus of the power as though you had charged it for two rounds. Time Bullet A ki blast that freezes an opponents time Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature in range Attack: Intelligence vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit damage. For the next 3 rounds the opponent is immobilized and stunned Miss: The opponent is immobilized (save ends) Drain Charge You rush an enemy, strike, and drain his energy Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee SPECIAL: Move up to half your move speed towards an enemy before rolling the attack Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage. your opponent loses tier power surges, you gain tier power surges. Miss: Your enemy loses a power surge, you gain a power surge. Level 24 Utility powers Mystic swap You encant a mystic spell that causes you and an enemy to swap places Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move action Ranged intelligence Effect: You and the target enemy swap places completely. Latent Energy Release You use a time breaker device to squeeze out more energy from your body Daily ✦ Martial, Personal Standard Action Power up Effect: You regenerate tier power surges. If you were already fatigued from lack of power surges, this does not end that effect. Leap Year A time breaker stance that allows one to fluctuate their time wildly. Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Standard Action Stance Effect: For the next 3 rounds, you roll a second initiative. On that second turn you may take another move or minor action. This extra move action CAN NOT be converted into a standard. Level 26 Daily powers Energy Zone You encant a spell that creates a safe haven for your allies. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area Burst 4 Target: One square within 10, targets all creatures in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: Enemies take 5K + spirit damage and are weakened (save ends). Allies in the zone regain hit points equal to half the damage dealt. If this attack deals no damage, they may instead spend a healing surge. Miss: Half damage, no weakened, Allies still heal. Meteor Force An aura erupts around you, expanding outwards, as you charge an enemy. Daily ✦ Martial, Melee Standard Action Cone 6 Target: All enemies in range, one of which you must be capable of charging Attack: Speed vs Repulse -3 Hit: Charged target takes 5p + strength damage. All other creatures in cone are pushed back strength + tier squares. If your speed is higher than theirs, they are knocked prone at the end of this movement. Move to the end of the cone. Miss: Half damage, all targets are pushed back. Move to the end of the cone. Level 30 Ultimate Power Time shatter A combination that exiles an enemy from time....for a little while, anyway. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: one creature in range Primary Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2P + Strength and the opponent is popped up strength squares Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Intelligence vs Resolve Hit: 5k + intelligence damage. If both attacks hit the opponent is removed from the battlefield for 3 rounds, re-appearing afterward. The opponent must re-roll initiative and go on that intiative for the remainder of combat. Miss: If the first attack misses, there is no second. If the second misses, you gain the following in place of its damage. In either case, a miss grants you hit points as though you had spent a surge and another action point.